


I'd Do It All Again (vid)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bromance, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted look at four seasons of Neal & Peter partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It All Again (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared in honor of the upcoming 5th season, which I hope will give us many more such moments. Includes clips from all episodes S1 through S4.

Music: "Heart of Hearts" by Great Big Sea


End file.
